The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sealing connections between electrical power cords and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for protecting electrical power cord connections from moisture by sealing a water-impermeable material around them.
Electrical power cords are commonly used in outdoor or exposed environments. Often connections between electrical power cords must be placed in areas where they are exposed to moisture or weather, including rain, snow, and ice. Electrical connections that are exposed to water create an increased risk of electric shock. Also, the equipment that is connected to the electrical cords, such as cameras, microphones, monitors, lights, etc., may be damaged if the electrical connections become wet and cause a short in the electrical circuit.
Prior methods of sealing or protecting connections between electrical power cords are inefficient and not entirely effective. In some situations it might be possible to simply place the connection in an area where it will not get wet such as under a roof or overhang. However, this is often not an option in outdoor settings because there is no such protected area available. One common method involves wrapping the connection with pieces of plastic or other waterproof material and then taping down the material at both ends with duct tape or electrical tape. This method is inconvenient and inefficient because it is often difficult and time consuming to wrap spare pieces of plastic around the connection and then try to tape it down. This method is also wasteful because it inevitably uses excess materials.